


Take a soak

by ithefandomtrash



Category: falsettos
Genre: I love falsettos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefandomtrash/pseuds/ithefandomtrash
Summary: Whizzer takes a bath and Marvin decides to join him.





	Take a soak

Whizzer likes to take care of himself that was no secret. So every now and again he would spend an evening after dinner in the tub and a glass of wine, it wasn’t anything to scoff at. Anybody would love 

to sink down in the tub with candles lit all around. It was called relaxation, nothing feminine about that. Some nights though it was nice to have company, this was one such night. Whizzer cleared away 

the dishes and cleaned after dinner. Whizzer grabbed a bottle of wine and looked it over with puckered lips. 

As if he were considering if this was how he wanted to spend part of his evening. Eh of course he did. Whizzer grabs a wine glass and finds Marvin in front of the TV. “Hey...Bath?” Marvin asks as he 

twists around to see his lover. “Yep.” Whizzer leans down and kisses Marvin, being caught at the wrist so he couldn’t escape. Marvin was looking at his with these big twinkling blue eyes. “God your 

needy.” Whizzer rolled his eyes though he had a smile on his face, he leaned back down and gave Marvin another kiss, letting himself get swept away in how nice it felt to have the man's lips moving 

against his own. Marvin still didn’t let go when Whizzer tried to pull away. “Come on Whizzer.” 

“No.” Whizzer almost chuckled at the whining tone in Marvin's voice. “If you want this pretty boy to stay pretty I gotta get in the bath.” Marvin finally lets go with a pout, though he wasn’t upset. “Fiiiiine.” 

Whizzer does laugh at this as he walks away. 

Whizzer releases a sigh as he closes the bathroom door. When he had nights like this the bathroom felt like his domain, not a shared space, it was his quiet time. Whizzer turns on the tap, he brings the 

bubble soap to his nose, breathing deeply and sighing. Not to exaggerate but it smelt like a peach heaven. He pours the soap directly under the faucet, watching as soap and water mix to make bubbles. 

Whizzer grabbed the lighter stashed away in a junk drawer in their bathroom and lit the peach candle. It was always so systematic for Whizzer, run water, light candle, pour drink, undress. 

It’s been his method of doing things since he started to when he was a teen. He remembered when he was a small child, running in while his mother bathed, it always struck him as being something nice 

to do. One night Whizzer was left alone, his little brother had some sort of football game, his sister was at a sleepover Whizzer had decided why the hell not give a bath a shot. It was nice, from then on 

Whizzer had an almost torrent love affair with being home alone to take a bath. Whizzer sinks down into the tub, glass of wine in hand, he sits in the silence for a minute or two, drinking and sinking into 

the bubbles. Whizzer was lost in his relaxation when there was a slight rapting at the door. “Mind if I join you?” Marvin asks through the door. Whizzer smiles, funny thing is that though this is Whizzers 

time he doesn’t mind sharing it with Marvin on occasion. “Come on in.” Whizzer smiles a small smile as Marvin walks in with a wine glass in hand. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” The couple sits in silence for a while, the only noise was the occasional slosh of water when Whizzer shifted, or of glass stem meeting procline. Whizzer thought it was nice, to be drinking their 

wine and enjoying the comfortable company that they each offered the other. “Penny for your thoughts?” Marvin asks, breaking the silence. “Not much, just thinking about how nice this is.” Marvin only 

hums in appreciation. “You can have that penny back if you tell me what you’re thinking.” Marvin opens his mouth and closes it, hesitating, considering his words. “I don’t get this? I guess. I mean, sure 

Trina would go and take a bath every now and again after Jason was in bed. I don’t get how just sitting in water with bubbles and a drink is relaxing, it’s nice with you, but alone? It seems boring as Hell. 

I don’t get much of the relaxation shit you two do.” That came out better that Marvin expected. “Eh, it’s more of a to each their own. I take a bath and drink, someone else does their nails, someone else 

cooks, its whatever they want. I just feel…” Whizzer sat and considered what word he wanted to use to describe how he felt after these baths. “I guess I feel leveled, fresh, more content.” Whizzer shrugs 

and holds his wine glass to Marvin. “Fill me up?” Marvin does as bid and crosses his arms over his chest. “Marvin, you just need to find whatever thing it is for you that makes you feel better that’s just 

for you.” They couple slips back into silence. Once their glasses were drained and the water had gone lukewarm did the pair move from the bathroom to their bedroom.

Whizzer noticed a few weeks later when he went to take a bath that his bubble soap container was lighter than it had been, and his candle had burnt down further. Whizzer said nothing to Marvin, not 

wanting to dissuade him in anyway and knowing how sensitive he was about being ‘man enough’. Whizzer was pleased to see that maybe Marvin was opening his mind to some things.


End file.
